Die Radiator Springs 500½
thumb|300pxDie Radiator Springs 500½ (Originaltitel: The Radiator Springs 500½) ist ein Cars Toons Folge. Es ist die vierte in den Geschichten aus Radiator Springs Serie und wurde am Disney-App Disney Filme überall am 20. Mai 2014 in den Vereinigten Staaten, später dann auf dem Disney Channel am 1. August 2014 in den USA uraufgeführt. Handlung Die Stadt Radiator Springs präsentiert ihre jährliche "Stanley Days" Feier zu Ehren ihres Stadtgründers Stanley, die Lightning McQueen stand als ihm angezogen, und der Rest der Bewohner wurden mit Anfang der 1900er Jahre sieht gekleidet worden. Hook entdeckt dann eine Staubwolke in der Ferne, die eine Gruppe von Baja Fahrer haben in die Stadt auf der Suche nach McQueen beschleunigt, nachdem er hörte, das schnellste Rennauto im Westen war. Hook sagt ihnen, dass McQueen ist das schnellste im Norden, Süden, Osten und Westen. Sandy Dunes fragt nach Hook Namen, der Hook antwortet, und Sandy fragt: "Was ist eine 'Hook'?" Hook dann antwortet: "Nichts. Was ist die" Hook "mit dir?", Bevor der Rimshot Pitty rollt in den Rahmen schlägt seine Trommeln, die er tut dies jedes Mal, Hook, sagt ein Wortspiel. Kurz danach werden die Baja Racer beleidigen Stanley, was Lizzie wütend und aufgefordert McQueen zu äußern, "Sieht aus wie unsere gemütliche Fahrt nur in einem Rennen gemacht." Luigi und Guido dann geben McQueen eine Off-Road-Modifikation und die Rennfahrer vorzubereiten, um das Rennen zu starten. Hook informiert die Rennfahrer des Kurses mit einer Reihe von extrem schnell und verwirrend Richtungen. Während die Fahrer beschleunigen den Weg, führt Hook den Rest der Bande entlang auf der gemütlichen Fahrt, und wird als Stanley gekleidet so Lizzie aufzumuntern. Die Fahrer kommen auf zwei Schluchten mit einigen Schleppern in der Nähe, die Hook informiert sie nach links zu gehen, aber sie gleich nach dem Aufstehen mit Hook sagen, dass Linksabbieger hat recht, wenn er meinte, es ist richtig verwirrt einzuschalten. Wie die anderen Bewohner fahren über die sanften Hügel, die sich hinter der Schlucht auf der linken Seite waren, die Fahrer gehen über einen holprigen Boden mit Felsen verstreut herum. Die Baja Fahrer zu stoppen auf dem Rand einer Klippe, die Sandy sagt, dass "Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dass Stanley fella coulda das getan!" McQueen, zu denken, dass die anderen gab, fällt die Klippe hinunter, und die anderen Fahrer folgen ihm, bevor sie alle nach unten rutschen einem steilen Hügel. Sally fragt Hook wie es ist, auf den sanften Hügeln im Jahr 1909 zurück, die Hook antwortet, dass sie Höhen und Tiefen erlebt. Als nächstes werden die Rennfahrer fahren durch ein Kaktus Patch, immer mit mehreren Kakteen Stücke, um sie stecken verletzt. Inzwischen Hook und die Mannschaft genießen Sie die Fahrt auf der Straße, vorbei an einem See. Wie sie in der Rücklicht-Höhlen zu gelangen, Ramone genießt das scheint von den Rückleuchten auf Flo, bevor Hook sagt "mit dem Strom schwimmen." Die Fahrer, inzwischen in eine andere Höhle, die Sandy dachte, es war die Rückleuchten Caverns kommen, bis McQueen realisiert, indem er seine Offroad-Scheinwerfer, dass es tatsächlich Endrohre innerhalb der Höhle, die alle schießen Ruß an den Rennfahrer. Wenn Hook und die Crew sind im Verzauberten Wald, Fillmore fragt Hook, wie viel weiter sie sind, welche Hook antwortet, dass sie nicht aus dem Wald noch, bis sie ein paar Sekunden später sind, und Hook sagt: "OK, jetzt wir sind ", und der Rimshot Pitty knallt seine Trommeln wieder. Die Crew zurück in der Stadt, und die Rimshot Pitty knallt seine Trommeln nach Hook, noch in seinem Kostüm Stanley, sagt, dass er "außer sich", die Stanley-Statue ist. Die Crew dann fragen, wo die Rennfahrer sind (wie sie sollte durch jetzt), die die Rennfahrer werden aufgedeckt, um bei Dunkelheit in einem gespenstischen Wald statt der Zauberwald verloren und Angst bekommen von den mehreren Auto Leichen um sie herum gefunden. Als die Fahrer Geschwindigkeit zurück in die Stadt, werden sie von Stanley Tapferkeit gedemütigt - sie können nicht verstehen, wie ein Auto wie Stanley könnte auf einer solchen gefährliche Reise zurückgelegt haben (nicht wissend, dass ihr Weg war ganz anders). Hook, fragt sie, ob sie ihre gemütliche Fahrt, die Sandy antwortet, dass Stanley war genossen "ein starker Kunden." McQueen dann antwortet, dass Stanley ist "die härtesten, schwersten Auto im Westen", wie ein Geist von Stanley erscheint und zwinkert. Stimme Guss Englisch *Owen Wilson als Lightning McQueen *Larry the Cable Guy als Mater (Hook) *Steve Purcell als Sandy Dunes *Jess Harnell als Blue Grit *John Cygan als Idle Threat *Danny Mann als Shifty Sidewinder *Bonnie Hunt als Sally Carrera *Cheech Marin als Ramone *Lloyd Sherr als Fillmore *Katherine Helmond als Lizzie *Tony Shalhoub als Luigi *Guido Quaroni als Guido *Paul Dooley als Sarge *Jenifer Lewis als Flo *Michael Wallis als Sheriff Zusätzliche Stimmen *Lori Alan *April Winchell Nichtigkeiten *Dies ist die erste Folge Cars Toons haben McQueen gesprochen von Owen Wilson in der englischen Version statt Keith Ferguson. *Der Wald, in dem Lightning McQueen und die Baja-Profis verloren folgt eine gelöschte Szene aus Cars. In dieser Szene, bevor in Radiator Springs angekommen, Lightning McQueen fand sich in einem Friedhof voller Leichen Auto mit Bäumen wächst durch sie, was ihn in Panik. *Der berühmte Wilhelmsschrei ist zu hören, wenn die Rennfahrer fallen die Klippen nach dem holprigen Boden mit Felsen. *Sandy Linie zu McQueen, "Wie ist unsere Staub Geschmack, Stadt Junge?" kann ein Hinweis auf im ersten Film, als Sheriff sagt McQueen sein "Holen Sie sich einen guten Blick, Stadt Junge?", während "betrieben" auf von Doc Hudson. *Einer der Wagen Leichen im Wald ähnelt Doc Hudson. Galerie featured-billboard_radiatorsprings_nowavail_web.jpg Cars-Radiator-Springs-500-Exclusive-01.jpg Radiator springs 500 1-2 1.jpg 2.JPG|Red 1.JPG|Hook, Lightning McQueen, Sally und Sarge 3.JPG 4.JPG 5.JPG 6.JPG|Der Friedhof 7.JPG Lightning McQueen.JPG|Lightning McQueen RSCactus.JPG RSCactus2.JPG Sf.PNG Złomek 2.jpg Złomek 23.jpg Pixar Post - Radiator Springs 500 and a Half Rim Shot Pitty.png Pixar Post - Radiator Springs 500 and a Half 17.png Pixar Post - Radiator Springs 500 and a Half 15.png Pixar Post - Radiator Springs 500 and a Half 14.png Pixar Post - Radiator Springs 500 and a Half 12.png Pixar Post - Radiator Springs 500 and a Half 11.png Mcqn.PNG Bluegrit.jpg Idlethreat.jpg Pixar Post - Radiator Springs 500 and a half - Green Jeep.png PW-RS5005-Blue-Grit-start.jpg Pixar Post - Radiator Springs 500 and a Half 01.png Pixar Post - Radiator Springs 500 and a Half 05.png Pixar Post - Radiator Springs 500 and a Half 02.png Pixar Post - Radiator Springs 500 and a Half 07.png Pixar Post - Radiator Springs 500 and a Half 04.png Pixar Post - Radiator Springs 500 and a Half 03.png Pixar Post - Radiator Springs 500 and a half - Luigi and Guido.png Radiator springs 500 12 01.jpg Radiator springs 500 12 03.jpg Radiator-Springs-500-12-Ramone.png RS5005-LineUp-Tumblr.jpg|Konzeptkunst RS5005-ConceptArt-LMQ-Tumblr.jpg|Konzeptkunst RS5005-conceptart-racing-tumblr.jpg|Konzeptkunst RS5005-Colors-Tumblr.jpeg|Konzeptkunst RS5005-Storyboard-Tumblr.jpg|Konzeptkunst en:The Radiator Springs 500½ pl:Grand Prix Chłodnicy Górskiej pt-br:As 500½ de Radiator Springs Kategorie:Shorts Kategorie:Cars Toons Folgen